Anger
by TotitPookax3
Summary: Gabriella is the new girl,She and her brother just moved to East High..Gabi meets Troy, And Troy has a problem...An Anger problem.What will happen to the two lovers...Will Troy's anger pulled them apart-Or bring them closer?...Troyella
1. The new girl

**Hello... Here it is, My very first story..I know it's not good but it's my first next one will be better..Soo tell me what you think.**

**_Yep...I own it!(I'll just keep dreaming)_**

* * *

The black Range Rover pulled up into the school parking lot and 4 feet stepped out,closed the doors and walked towards the school,about to start a whole new life in another place,agian...

As they walked through the parking lot to the school,all was heard were the students outside talking,catching up after summer vacation and the girls high heels clicking against the pavement with every stap she took her long curls bounced as she took steps and hung loosly over her shoulders,about 2-3 inches abover her mid-back.

As they reached the school,some kids stared,but the two teenagers continued to walk into the school and straight to the front office,about start their new day at yet another new school...

the lady just got off the phone and looked at the two teenagers standing in front of her.

" you Gabriella Montez and Mathew Montez?" She asked.

Both the kids nodd at her,not making a nodd back and started looking through was husttlin n' bustlin throughout the office,kewboards being typed on,mouses clicing,printers running like crazy,and the teachers running in and out ot the office,gathering papers fot their classes.

The lady finally pulled out two files,each of them for the kids with their names on them and explains ot them everything they need to know and then hands them theit fils."Welcome to East High and have a wonderful day"She said and got back to her work.

"Thank you very much. He said to the lady."Come on Brie"He Sait to Gabriella.

As they exited the office and into the halls fill of kids running around and talking,some people stopped and stared.

"HO MY GOD!!That guy right there is SSOOOOO FUCKING HOTTTT!!!"Some girl yelled.

"Yeah he is,but what if thet is his girlfriend with him right there?"Her friend asked.

"Don't worry about it is...I will fix thet REAL QUCK!"The first one said.

On the other side of the hall with his friends...

"DAMN thet girl is hot.I would tap her lovely ass and day."One of the said.

Although everyone was whispering in their little groups,Gabi and Math could hear just about everything,and when he heard what thet guy said about HIS little sister,he started to flex his fists,but Gabi calmed him down.

All of the suden Math stoped walking."Okay Brie,I gotta go and find some of my classes and you going to be ok by yourself?"He asked her.

She sigh and said to him"Math you need to remember thet I AM ONLY 9 MONTHES YOUNGER THEN YOU!I will be 's school,I can't get into much trouble here now can i?"She said.

"With you Gabi,ANYTHING is possible!" He said back to her,and walk off.

She gigled and shouted after him "TRUE!" She and walked off "verey truee..."She added.

Gabi looked down at the schedule and all the papers in the folder,looking through all of them.

Gabi contiinued to walk down the hallway following the number on the lockers trying to find hers,and finally she did-locker number found out thet a tall muscular guy with very HOT body had his locker right next to hers.

As the boy put his gym bag on the top shelp of his locker,his shirt lifted up and she could see the brim of his 'Calvin Klein' boxers sticking was he hot,and thet chest of his,oh it made her melt.

She walked over to her locker and opened it,but didn't get the chance to talk to 'him' because he was pulled away.

"BABY TROSIE!!"A girl yelled.

Troy's mates around the hall started laughing and mimicking her TROSIE BABY.

"Where have you been?I missed you sooo much!Come on,we need to spend time together!"She said as she pulled him off.

The girl hear'ed Troy groan and could tell he didn't want to go and start laughing harder when she heard all Troy's mates mimicking his,well what she thought was his 'girlfriend'.

After a good 10 minutes of Gabi looking over her schedule and wondering the halls looking for her classes,the bell rang,warning everyone tp get their butt's to homeroom/

Gabi was on the pther side of the school thet her hommeroom was started to make her way to her next class and on her way...BANG!BANG!BANG!.

Following these bangs was a guys voice.

"GOD" bang "FUCKING" bang "DAMIT!!!" and yet,another bang.

She walked to where the noises were coming from and saw thet hott guy agaon throwing a fit and punching the lockers and walked up to him and said "are you ok?"

The boy looked at her with anger on his how he would love to just punch her right in the pace to let his anger out...boy thet would feel good,but he can't.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?".

He finally screamed out and punched the locker harder and cut up his nuckles.

She jumped a little what he punched the locker."Well ,I don't know why,but all i know is thet you need to calm down." She said as she puts her hands on his arms and tuns him around.

"I don't know what happend,but you need to calm down" She could tell he was getting pissed and looked into his eyes deeply."Please..." She said almost whispering.

The boy sighed and started to calm the girl looked into his electric blue eyes,he looked down into her deep brown eyes and was calm down in an inatant.

She smiled a bit showing her pearl white teeth and talked in a soothing suttle ton. "Now you want to tell me what happend?"

He continued to look into her eyes and said "It's my girlfriend,she is getting on my nerves.I HAVE to be with her all the time,and if i'm complains.I can't stand it...SHE'S TOO CLINGY!!!!"

Just thinking about his girlfriend and her clinginess made him start to get could feel his hands flexing and hus arms becomeing stronger and knew he was getting mad,again.

"SHH!!shhh..."She said as she tightened her grip on his wrists and rubbed them with her thumb,carssing them to try and clan down-she continued to talk and give him morw advice.

After about 10 minutes of calming him down and talking to him,giving him advice,he was completely calm,not one trace on anger inside of him,for now...

"Thanks"He said in calm voice.

She smiled and looked up at him "For what?"

"For calming me down,understanding me, giving me one seems to understand me,but somhow you do, and we don't even know each other" He said chuckles.

She giggled and let his wrists go. "No problem! By the way, I'm Gabriella Montez."She said smileing.

"Thet's such a pretty name for a pretty girl.I'm Troy Bolton."

"And thet's such a cheesy line for such a hot guy"She said and bent down and picked up her back pack and turned back to him

"Well why don't you let me escort you to homeroom while i think of some better lines?"

"You got it Bolton"She said giggleing.

"Homeroom teacher?" He asked. "Amm...Darbus...you?"

"Same,come on.." He dsaid and grabbed her hand and start walking with her to homeromme.

Without him even realizing it, he entwined his fingers with the way to homeroom,they talked getting to knoe each other, Troy throwing in some jpkes which made Gabi laugh.

Troy also looked over he schedule and sew thet they had all their classes rogether. He talked to her about some of the teachers and warned her about them.

"Here we are, the Drama freaks room" He smiled to Gabi as she tried her hardest not the laugh and control herself, God, did he LOVE thet giggle of hers.

"Thet.."she tryed not to laugh but giggled. "thet's not very" she laugh a bit harder. "very nice" she said and birst into a fir of laughter.

"Shhh...! you'r going to get us in trouble" He grabed her by the waist and pulled her in hugging her trying to muffle her laughs as she laughed into his chest and just huged her.

As she calmed down about 3 minutes."Sorry it's judt..YOU'R NOT VERY NICE!" she said helf whiper half yelled.

He pouted his lipd and whined a bit "You'r MEAN!!!Meanie head!"

She giggled and said "awww...SUCK IT UP!" and she walked into homeroom with him behind.

"William Shakespear--" She off by Gabi and Troy entering the room. "Ahh dlad you couled join us. DETENTION!!! and Ms. Montez,will let you off easy for being late, but it better not happen again.

Anger started built up insde of Troy."WH--"Babriella cute him off and said to Ms. Darbus "Ms. Darbus PLEASE! It's MY fault, I got lost and Troy found me on the way to he showed me around so thet i I am more faniliar with the school. It's a big place, but blame me not him."

She finelly gave in "Very well then, Mr. Bolton, you'r free, but it better not happen agaon or DETENTION!"

The two kids quickly nodded and let go of each other hands and both baushed. They headed to their seats and after another 5 minutes, homroom was over, but a brown eyed girl wasn't happy about Troy and Gabi.

After homeroom the same girl waled up to Gabi and yelled at her "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY TROSIE!!!"She screamed and everyone stoped and looked-Troy and his friends walk up to the two.

Gabriella laughed and looked at the girl "And what if i don't?What are you going to do about it?I am not going to let some prissy ass bitch who is NOTHING to me, boss me aroud. So fuck off."

"FINALLY!!!" Some boy with wird hair waled up to Gabi and high fived her,and them said "Some one stood up to the bitch!. " The rest of the guys walked up.

"SHUT UP CHAD!!!" she screamed on Chad angryly and turned to Troy. "Are you going to let her talk to me like thet?!"She said to Troy.

Troy looked fromGabi to Chad, then to the gang and finely over to Nikki, his girlfriend _who am i going to pick?My girlfriend how i like a lot, or Gabi, who i just met _he thinked to himself.

"You know what?!" He said and turned to Gabi angrily.

* * *

**SOO...How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me! And i'm sure thet thers some just tell me about them so thet next time i won't do them again.**

**-Noyoshka...**


	2. Troy's anger hit's

**Thanks thanks to all you guys who reviewed...thet means alot to me;) so here ot is... hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Troy was angry and pissed

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST FUCK OFF!" He calm down and said to Gabi "Just leave me alone, OK?!?!!! Let's go Nikki..." He glared at evreyone befor leaving with Nikki hand in hand.

Gabriella just stand there not saying a word and s about to walk

Some bloned girl feeled fad for her "WAIT!" she grabed her arm gently "look, just ignore him ok? he's normally a good guy. believe me. i have known him all my life. and i'm Sharpay by the way.."She said smileing.

Gabriella smiled "Yeah I know he is, he was just sticking up for his girlfriend thet's all. And i'm Gabriella Montez."

"Yeah well, he can get out of control sometimed Gabi, and if he dose, let me know. I will take care of him. Chad Danforth." The same boy with the wird hair said to Gabriella.

"Thanks Chad" Gbriella smiled to him.

"Ho and this is my wonderful girlfriend Taylor McKessie." He added and put his arm around her waist.

"Nice to meet you Gabi!" Taylor said smileing to Gabriella.

"I'm Rayen, Sharpay's twin brother. Nice to meet you Gabi. This is my girlfriend Casey." He said puting his arm around her aw well.

"Nice to meet you Gabi. And i am soooo sorry about the way my brother just treated you. He was WAY out of line!" She said feeling guilty.

"Oh please!Don't apologize. It wasn't all his fault. It was mine. I was the one who being rude to his girlfriend. I deserved it!!" Gbriella said to Casey.

"WHAT?! No yo---"She cuted off by Gabriella "Yes I did..." She said quietly.

Just by the way Gabriella talked, how quiet she was and the way she just responded to Casey, anyone couled tell she was sad. EVEN CHAD COULED TELL! But everyone decided to drip it. They didn't want to make matters wors.

The first 2 periods went by pretty fast for everyone. Since Troy was in her first class, he tried talking to her, but she didn't want to talk then. In the second, Nikki was in their class and Troy ignore Gabi, flirting with Nikki the whole time. The bell rand making all the student's wishes come true, second period is over. Gabi picked up her book and slowly made her way to her locker. On the way, she had people run up to her, talking for a while, and then leave to go to their own things.

She finally made it to her locker, but she didn't like the view in front of er. Troy had pinned Nikki up against the lockers and was making out with her while feeling her up.

"OK!!! Thet's enough! time for you guys to move so thet i can get to my locker and for you to go get a room." She said grissed up. " because Nikki obviously needs a good fucking..." She mumbled to herself.

But Nikki and Troy continued to make out, ignoring Gabi but Nikki started to moan, just to piss Gabi off.

"Ok thenn..."She walked up and pushed them to the side. "See?! no it wasn't thet easy?" She said smileing sweetly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Nikki yelled. Pissed as hell Troy yelled "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THET FOR MONTEZ?!!!"

"Hmmm.." Pretending to think "Well I did tell you to move, but you didn't and I needed to get to my locker. "Both of them was abot to speak up, "Troy, just take Nikki and get a room. Both of you just satisfy yourselves and fuck each other...ok?"

"Excuse me?!?!?!! YOU FUCKING BITVH!!!!What the hell is you'r problem?!?!"Nikki said piss as hell.

"You are!" Gabriella said smileing sweetly.

"What?!" "What part of Y-O-U don't you get? The Y, the O, or the U???"

"And what part of FUCK OFF don't you understand?" Nikki said replying.

Gabriella pretend to think "Hmmm...The whole thing!" She said with a cheeky smile.

Troy was pissed as hell-He grabed Gabi's wrists as tight as he can and slamed her aganist the lockers hard and she whimpers in pain a bit.

"Look here Montez, i am worning you now...FUCK OFF! If you don't I promise you thet you will regret it..I will fucking KILL YOU!" He screamed in her face.

Gabriella pinned to the lockers and whinpered in pain a bit - nodded her head freantically - scrared to death of what he is going to do to her.

He tightened his grip on her and said "Don't you EVER talk to me or Nikki like thet again....DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He was holding her swrists so tight her circulation is being cut off.

Gabriella was even more scared and hurt - whimpering and squirming, trying to get out of his grip - and nodds her head frantically.

Sharpay, Rayen, Casey, Corbin, and Taylor were all walking down the hallway and saw how Troy was holding Gabi, her hands deep purple and her whimpering, nodding frantically.

Casey was scared and about to cry seeing Gabi the was she was "TROYYYY!!!!!!!" She screamed out with tears in her eyes.

"GABI!!!!"Sharpay and Taylor yelled with teary eyes.

The boys were walking behind the girls with the basketball team and the second they sat the view, they ran up to Troy, trying to ger Gabi out od his grasp.

Jeremy and jared both grab Gabi while the rest of the team grabs Troy.

"Dude, let go of her...NOW!!!!!" Jeremy yelled and gently pulleing Gabi with Jared.

"Man, you'r hurting her and this isn't right Troy...YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Jared screamed at Troy.

As everyone tries to pull them apart, Troy tightens his grip on Gabi's wrists and she starts to cry in pain.

Chad was puling him back with some of the other team members and yelled at Troy "TROY LET GO OF HER NOW!!!!!! you'r WAY out of line and control...GOD DAMIT TROY! FUCKING LET GO!"

Sharpay was crying with the other girls - although they haven't known Gabi long, she's on of their best friend "Troy.. please let go of her" She begged to him.

After another minute, the guys finally got Gabi out of Troy's grasp and pinned him uo aganist the wall. They then brought him down to the gym, to get him away from Gabi and calm down.

Gabriella falls down to the ground, curleb up, trying to calm herself down "Thanks guys.."She said whispering.

Casey kneeled down next to her still treay eyed and rubs her back with the rest of the girls.

"Gabster are you ok?" Chad asked Gabriella, worried.

"Chad, you and Rayen go calm down Troy, we'll take care of Gabi. AND NIUKKI GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sweety, are you ok?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella tried to smiley but failed - she looked down at her wrists thet were finally starting to get the blood circulated again "Yeah, I'm fine. "She said whispering.

"Gabi, you're not f--" "Yes i am" Gabrilla said cuting Casey off.

She got up, gathered her stuk and looked at her wrists. The were rad and you could easily see where Troy's grasp was. She motioned for the girls to come to head towards the cafiteria to get something to eat befor the rest of the locker brak was over. The girls knew Gabi wasn't ok, but they left it just comforted her, rubbing her back. Gabi got a bottle of water and a package of freshly baked cookies and said goodbye to the girls. She went to her locker and put her sweater on, trying to cover out the marks on her wrists. After Gabi put her sweater on, the bell rang and it was time for gym. The whole gang had gym at this time so the girls met up with Gabi and ate their cookies on the way to walk was silent - - no one knew what to say. The girls knew Gabi wasn't ok, but they weren't going to bother her. Gabi and the girls walked into the gym to find the guts sitting on the bleachers and 'Trikki' on the other set of the bleachers, flirting with each other. The girls then walked over to the boys, Gabi still scared after what happened earlier. As Gabi set down, Chad put his arm around her and rubbed the sides of her upper arms for comfort.

"You ok lil sis?" Chad asked Gabi gently lifts her sleaves up and looks at the damage Troy has caused.

She pulled her sleaves back down and said "Look guys, can we please just forget is? It was my fult. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and talk to him like thet!!!"

Rayen sighes "Gabi!!! It's not you'r fault. Try needs to learn to control himself and his anger!"

"YES IT IS!!!" troy looked over along with Nikki, Troy secretly was listening the whol time but is now looking. "If i didn't talk to him and Nikki like thet, none of this would have happened!!!"

The period continues to go by, the gang and other students just talking, after Coah Bolton explained what is going to happen this year. The gang dropped the whole 'Troy Incident' for Gabi's sake. They knew thet they couldn't convince on otherwise.

Once the bell rang gabi said goodbye to the gang so she could go to her locker and then meet them in the cafe. In the way to the cafe...Someone coverd her mouth and pulled her to a corner where on one will see her, their hand over her mouth. As she qquirmed to get out of their grasp, they wshipered 'shhh.. i am not going to hurt you.

* * *

**Soo...Did you like it? please tell me i'm glad thet i got 6 reviewes but also ther was alot of alorts...Soo please tell me what do you think about this story and if you got ideas please tell me...**

**-Noyoshka**


	3. Apologizing and Making Up

**OMG guys im SOOO SORRY! i was just soo busy and everything in the past weeks....**

**and i was in such a hurry thet i forgot to do spelling chack..and im going to do it one**

**lest time.. i own nothing!..**

* * *

The same guy from befor got into the janitirs closet, he toke his hand off her mouth and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing and caressing her back "Gabriella"  
Gabriella was a little scared, but not really - - has a feeling she knows who it is by the way he hugged her and rubbed her back "Who are you?" She aske and and tried to pull away, but they hold her in.  
"You don't know who it is?" The man said and continued to rub her back and then place a kiss on the top of her head.  
"I think i do...Troy"  
the guy just reached to the wall and flicked the light switch on."Yeah Gabs,its me..."Troy said holging her by the waist,rubbing her sides with his hand.  
"Ohh hey..."Gabriella said kink of sad,and looked down.  
Troy sighed and puts his index and middle finger under her chin and lift it up to make her look him in the eyes."Gabs I am so sorry" He was upst and she could tell it.  
"I was WAY aou of line and should have NEVER treated you like thet! I was wro--"he got cut of be Gabriella "Troy stop. Its not your faulf, its mine. I was out of line and should never have talked to you and Nikki like thet. I should be the one apologizing"  
Troy toke hir hand and put it under her chin, turning her back to look at him. " Brie stop it! Its not your faulf. i dont EVER want to hear you say thet agian, do you understand me?!" He said in a quiet,calm, and suttle voice.  
Gbriella tryed to look away again. but he won't let her. "Okay Troy."She slid his hand down and the second they hit her wrists, she wince in pain.  
Troy was worried and he looked down at her wrist. she tried to pull her sweater over, but he slide the sleaves back up."OMG!" he said whisering. Gabi just looked away with some tears in her eyes from the pain. Troy felt guily. he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't even mean or intend to hurt her! he slid his hands back up to her wrists and gently caressed and rubbed them.  
After like 5 minuts of rubbing her wrista, he pulled her in for a tight hug, as he saw gabi's tears dropping." gabi , i am sooo sorry!" he huged her even tighted and caressed her back. Gabriella nuzzled her face in his chest and said "its okay troy, i forgive you." She warped her armes around his waist and crye in his chest. Troy couldent belive what he had done to her. His anger problems are getting wors and worse. Never has he EVER hurt a girl like he just did befor. All he did was stand there, hugging her and rocling her in his Gabi pulled back as she felled her phon virbate in her poked her face up so she was looking at his and wiped her tears away with his thumb and then kissed her on the tpo of her head.  
Slightly smiling gabi pulled her phon out of her poket. troy put his hand back on her waist and rubbed her hips with his hand, looking down at the beauty in front of him.  
As Gabi opned her phon, she sew thet she had gotten a new text message from her brother. so they start texting.  
Joe-hey ella whereare you?  
Gabriella-with a friend..y?  
J-well i was looking for you in the cafe to catch up and see how you aree.  
G-we are heading to the cafe now...see you there?  
J-yeah, but who are you with?  
G-troy.. be there in 5. cyaa xxx As soo as gabi put her phon back in her pokcket and put her hnds around his waist, troy pulled her in for yet another hug and kissed the top of her head."Is everything ok"  
Gabriella pulled away with her arms still around his waist and smiels at him. "Yeag everything is fine, it was just my brother wondering where I was. he wanted to catch up and see how i was"  
"You have a brother!?" "Yeah, Joe. He's in the 12th grade and on the football team." "Thets soo cool! Ho--"Troy got cut f by his phon now, vibrating waiting for him to pick up and respond to the text message from Chad, as troy took his phon out, gabi rested her heas on his chest and nuzzled her face into his chest.  
Chad-have you seen gabi?  
Troy-yeah she's with me...y?  
C-Y THE HELL IS SHE WITH U!  
T-chill dude, i am apologizing and talking to her. we made up. everything cool nopw. don't worry. i know i was out of the line and i am sorry for thet. the last thing i ever wanted to do to her was hurt her!  
C-ok, well where r u?  
T-were comming now...cya in 5.  
Troy wraped his arms back aroun her and kissed the top of her han. "You wanna head to the caf now?", he asked her and she nodded Oky then..." He picked her up and throwed her on his back.  
"AHHHH! TROYYYYYY!!! put me downnnn! " she said laughing hysterically"  
But troy just smiled because she is comfortble and okay with him. also because he absolutly LOVES her giggle. "nahh, don't think i wiil" he said smirking.  
Troy held underneath her thighs and walked over to the wall, turned the light off, and walked out of the closet with gabi on his back. she then wrapped her arms around his nack and put her head on his shoulder, breathing in his how she LOVED thet cologne of his. she breathed in the fitch scent from abercrombie and almost melted right in his hands then slipped down to his chest and she felt how bul and muscular he REALLY was. 'DOG DAMIT! he is soooooo freaking hott'  
"Soo does he know where gabi is?, sharpay asked and chad nodded. and where is she?" she asked again.  
"With him" "WHAT!?" casey sharpay and tylor stand up.  
chad get up and seated them back down. "RELAX!!! he is apologizing to her! look, He showed them the text convo thet him and troy did. Everything is ok now, he's sorry.  
Casey become more calm and said "Ok, but if i find out thet he hurt her--- Your going to beat up you'r older brother?" She got cut of my Troy. "YOU'R ONLY OLDER BY 13 MINUTES TROY!!!!" She yelled at him.  
Troy chuckles and the gang, including Casey, turn around to see gabi on his back, her face nuzzled into his neck giggling and troy chuckling. Troy walked over to 2 empty seats and place gabi down on one and sits next to her on the other, placing his hand on her upper thight, rubbing it up and down.  
Gabi started to get nervous as troy's thight started to go up further and further with each stroke of her thight. 'Omg! did his hand just hit my crotch?!' The whole time troy was talking with the gang while getting ready to eat lunch, he knew he hit her crotch, but left it as is. he turned to gabi and asked " you ok"  
Gabriella just smiled and reply "yeah im fine, just looking for my brother thet all"  
"Well you don't need to look anymore!" Joe came from no where smileing and hugging her as she getting up.  
Gabriella huged back "Hey I want you to meet some of my friends...this is sharpay, casey, ryen, chad taylor, and the last but not lest, troy. Oh and over there is the basketball team"  
"Nice to meet you all! Me and a couple of guys from the football team are going out for lunch, you wanna come or stay"  
"Ummm..thanks for the invite, but i am going to stay and just hang out with my friends, but i'll see you later, ok?" she replyed to Joe. "Ok gabi, see you later" and with thet he walked away woth some of his team members.  
As gabi sat back down, troy's hand went down her back, over her butt, and back to her thight, storking it. 'Ok what is going on with troy? dosn't he have a girlfriend? and he is rubbing my thight and hitting my crotch? okkkkk?' sudenly they heared someone yelling "TROYSIE BABYYY!!!!!" 'fuck its Nikki; She came running over to troy and the rest of the gang.  
"Ohh well you look at thet! isn't it the wicked witch of the west!" sharpay said in a cold ton.  
"Hey Taylor, look what your god threw up!!" chad said laughing with the rest of the gang.  
Nikki got angry and sees gabi laughing hystrically, she leaned against troy and said "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY MONTEZ"  
Gabriella stoped laughing and just as the girls were going to step up and defend her, gabi talked "hmm...i was laughing at the jokes! i mean..wht els"  
"OH REALLU?!?!??? .Nikki steped closer to her, I DON'T FUCKING SEE HOW THEY SRE SOOOO FUNNY"  
"WOW! you have no sense of humor then, becaus they were funny! although, you wouldn't know what funny even if it hit you in the face"  
"UGHHHH!!!! excuse me?!! who are you to talk and speak to me like thet?!" nikki yelled angry.  
"hmm..i belive thet i am Gabriella Nkayla Anne Montez!" she replyed sweetly.  
"don't talk back to me!" Gabriella just stand up with a serious look on her face and said "look,all i am going to say is thet i am not going to deal with your shit and you attitude. you don;t own or control me and CANNOT tell me what to do! I am not going to sit here and let you talk to me like thet! i am no scared of you soo WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF"  
"See, your new here and don't know the rules! I OWN THW SCHOOL! i am dateing TROY BOLTON! thet means thet NO ONE talk back to me or anything like thet if they know whats good for them"  
Ok you DEFINITELY do NOT own or rule the school. and as for talking to you like thet?! lookd like i just did. what are you going to do about thet?!" Gabriella said smirking.  
now nikki was really mad "TROY!!! are you going to let her talk to me like thet"  
"OF COURSE!!! we can't defent ourselves and step up to the big kids, so we need to go running to our boyfriends to come and defent us." gabriella said and could heat 'ohhhh' and 'you got servet' and 'burnnn' from the gang behind her.  
"SHUT UP!!! TROY GOD DAMIT!!!! SHUT THEM UP!!!! ESPECIALLY THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE!!!!" she said to troy pointing to gabi.  
Troy was pissed as hell - more then the time from the hallway. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!!!!"| He yelled, truned to gabi pissed and shoved her. Nikki just smirked hoping he will hurt her like he did earlier.

* * *

**soo? it was long:D haha..well tell me what you think..i'll tell you what I think!**

**i think thet i should do another story..want another story?! haha..i dreamed about the new**

**story and i'll tell you the story line later;]..**


	4. Ice cream and Vanessa Hudgens

**HELLO!!! what's up?! haha..another one;]..well i'll say it for the last time..**

**i own nothing!**

* * *

Troy rurned to nikki pissed and yelled "JUST BECAUSE YOU'R MY GIRLFRIEND DOSN'T MEAN THET YOU CAN TALK TO AND TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!!!! GABI IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND YOU WILL RESPERCT HER! ESPICALLY IF YOU WANT HER TO RESPECT YOU!! he yelled it in Nikki's face with an angry look on his face. "Do you understand me?!?!" he said in a stren voice.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!??? ohh right! choose her instean of your own girlfriend! don't you see thet she is trying to tear us apart?! she wanst you all for herself!" Nikki said in not so lovely ton.

Troy was soo angry thet he start yelling again "SHUT UP NIKKI! SHUT UP! she did nothing worng besides defend herself! and i was worng for doing what i did to her this morning"

"YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THET AGAIN AND ITS OVER!!!! now choose.. its either me or her!! she said with a smirk.

"GOD DAMIT NIKKI!!!!!!!!" troy just stormed out of the cafeteria pissed as hell."ITS OVER TROY!!!!" she shout after him and mad sure thet he heard.  
"nice one nikki, way to piss him off!..bitch[she said under her breath]...I am going to go talk to him. laterr!

Gabi shoved nikki to the side with her shoulder as she walked passed her. she said goodbye to the gang [who were glaring at nikki] and went looking for troy. she walked through the halls looking for troy, but there was no sign of him. All of the sudden it hit her, where else would you find troy bolton??? Gabi turnd around and went running to the other side of the school, heading straght for the gym. After about 2 minuts of running as fast as she could, she reached the gym and heard screaming. troy was throwing another fit. She enter the gym quietly and sew troy slamming balls agains the wall every shot he would take, he missed which got him even angrier. All of a sudden 2 electric blue eyes turnd around to look at her filled with anger and hate.

she walked over to him careless whether he was going to hurt her or not. Troy just stood there and all of the sudden he took the basetball thet wan in his hand and threw it as hard as he could aganist the wall [Mr. bolton was watching ever since gabi entered the gym in the doorway.

Gabriella walked over to troy and wrape her arms around his waist from behind and whisperd 'calm down'  
Troy tried to get out of her grip, but she tightened it and kissed his back, then rubbed his stomach, trying to calm him down.

"Eveything will be ok Troy, I promise. If you want, I will talk to Nikki. Actually, I am going to talk to Nikki and fix this, so please don't worry"

"You know what? just leave it." he said, turned around in her arms and looked down at her and pleased his hend on her hips.  
"Huh? Troy, you have been with her a little over a year, don't give up on your relationship just because of an arguement"  
Troy just sighed and said "I can't take it anymore though. Her alyways causing trouble and expecting me to stuck up for her and defend her. She is too clingy! I just don't think thet she is the right one for me". Now gabriella was courious and looked up deply into his baby blue eyes and asked "You sure troy"  
Troy just smiled and replyed "I am sure Gabi, and besides, I think there is some one els who I like a LOT more"  
Gabriella was in shock! 'so soon?!' and then she diseased to teas him "OHHH!!! Troy's got a crushhhh! Who is it troysie baby?!" and she did the puppy dog face.  
"Hey! Thet's not very nice! don't tease me and UGHH!!! TROYSIE BABY!!!!!" she said mimmicking nikki's voice. she giggled and he start tickleing her a bit then pleased his hand back on her waist. gabi was still looking himdeep in the eyes and laughed - as he continued to mimmick and make fun of nikki. "TROY STOPP!!!" she was laughing hysterically - almost collapsed on the floor but troy holed her up. "Gabi CHILL!!!" he was laughing with her and let her fall on the floor. bend down and start to tickle her.  
"T-t-ttt-r-r-r-rrr-o-o-o-ooo-o-yy-y-y-y!!!.she said between laughing STOP!!!" she was laughing harder.  
But troy just smiled and said "nah, i don't think thet i want to!" as he was still tickleing her harder. "PLEASE"  
"OK under one condition. Admit thet i am the HOTTEST, SEXIEST, SMARTET, and BEST GUY IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND NO ONE WITLL EVER BE ABLE TO COMPARE TO ME"  
"But i can't because then I would be lieing! and I don't and can't lie"  
"OHHHHH..You've done it Montez!!" [evil smirk]  
Laughing and screaming gabriella was able to yell "TROY PLEASEE"  
"SAY ITTT!!" gabi shaked her head no "Ok then, i am not going to stop. i can do this ALLLLLLL day long!" he said grining.  
"OKOKOKOKOKOKOKO!!. he stoped. "TROY WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS BOLTON IS THE HOTTEST, STARTEST, SEXSIEST, AND THE BEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE AND NO ONE CAN EVER COMPARE TO HIM"  
"Thet wasn't so hard,now was it?" he said with a cheeky smile.  
"I think I committed a sin"  
Troy got up and helped her up "You better watch you back Montez, or I may hate to tickle you again. " He said as he tickle her sides lightly.  
"NOOOOO!!!" she yelled and huged his tight so thet it's hard for him to tickle her. "I AM SORRY!!" she brurried her face in his chast "I will be a good girl"  
He just chucled and huged her back. "good, thats what I like to hear"

Gabi pulled away and they look into each other eyes. troy then put his arm around her lower waist and start walking out of the gym. They walked down the hallway and to their lockers, but when they get their, their not very happy...ESPECIALLY troy.

They found Nikki waiting by his locker "TROY!! where have you been? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!! and what are you doing with thet bitch?! YOUR MY BOYFRIEND"  
Now troy was getting angry "DON'T you EVER call Gabi a bitch, do you understand me?!" he just pined nikki to the locker, holding her wrists tight.  
Gabriella start getting worry "Troy calm down..Troy please let go- for me.." she walked over to him and rubed his back and gently put her arms around his waist, pulling him off of nikki.  
Trot finally let go of her "Look Nikki, it's over between us"  
"WHAT?!" Nikki was shocked and angry.  
"I better go. Leave you tow alne. Bye Troy, and remember, clam down!" Gabriella rubed his shoulder and was about to leave but troy grabed her hand "no stay, please...for me?" he said as he pout his lips [girly much!?..lol]  
"Troy I really shouldn't, this is private and person--Glad you agreed to stay" gabi got cut of by troy. Troy pulled gabi in by the waist and hold her there "Look Nikki, you are too clingy and you are not the right person for me. You have changed and not for the best!. You are always rude to people and act like you own the place. You treat me like a trophy and are only going out woth me because of my name, but not because you actually love me. I am sorry, but i am done"  
but nikki just pout and faked tears "BABY!! thets not true"  
"Yeah right, then look me in the eyes and tell me thet you love me." but she coulden't do it. "exactly... and don't think thet i don't know about you cheating on me... i am done nikki, done with you FOREVER!! soo leave me alone. "

Troy turned you gabi smileing "Come on gbs, lets go. we still have a helf an houe leftfor lunch. what do you say we go get ice cream"  
"can i get any flavor i want? " she said with a cheeky smile.  
troy just chuckle and siad " yes, now come on!" he put his arm righter around her waist and walked of with her, while nikki stomp off angry in the other direction.

Troy take gabi out to his car and opned the passemger seat for her. she looked around the car and is amazed at how nice it looks. a black on black audi got in the driver's seat and smiled at her befor starting the car. He put his seatbelt on and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards the ice cream parlor. He then turned the radio on and 'Crushcrushcrush' start playing [i know it from 2007 but i love this song'  
He grabbed her left hand with his right and started rubbing his thumb on hers. as the song played, gabi sang along with it.  
Troy glanced at her quickly and is amazd/shocked at her voice. "you have an amazing voice, you know thet? and you EXACTLY like Vanessa Hudgens, not to mention look excactly like her"  
"thanks, and yeah i know, she;s my cousin [sorry i just had to!] A lot of people get us confused"  
Troy was shocked "SHES YOUR COUSIN"  
"Mhmmm! and to tell you the truth, all the bacl up vocals you hear in the songs... are me"  
Troy pulled up into the parcking lot and looked at her shocked " your kidding me..right?" she just shaked her head and got out of the car - they walked into the ice cream parlor with a shocked troy following, his jaw wide opne.

* * *

**Pretty fast Huh? well yeah;] i made a new story please ready it..and don't forget to review..it just make my day:D**


	5. Meeting the Siblings

**Life sucks:/ i got grounded for a week and i havnt tuched the computer even once! but now im back and here's another one:] i hope you like it..**

**Btw... I changed my name to TotitPookax3 the same old me just with a diffrent name;] and please read my other story name 'I fell In Love With A Murder' I just don't as much reviws.. Its a mini story.. short story, short Chpters.. and its about Gabriella and Troy..Well who els?! and Troy is a murder. Ant they fell in love but you'll have to read the story to know what gonna happen next.. I know i'm evil! MUHAHAHAHA[Rico's laugh] **

**i own NOTHING!**

* * *

After about 15 minuts of eating ice cream and fooling aroun, they headed back to school. 2 periods more and then school was over. 2:00 sharp and bell rang, all of the kids wishs came true.. school was over for the day! Both Gabi and Joe said bye to their friends and headed to the car, then headed home.

--

Gabriella was in her room talking on the phon with her cousin and then looked at the clock: 2:45 "I am sorry V, but I have to go now. Amy hets out of school at 3 and then I have to pick up Alex at 3:30 Talk to you later sweety, Love you, BYE"

Gabriella walked downstairs and grabed the keys to the rang rover - and yelled "JOE I'M LEAVING NOW! I AM GOING TO PICK UP AMY AND ALEX! LATER!" and walked out the door.  
Gabi got in the car and drove to Pamapo Elementary school to pick up Amy. She got out of the car and walked over to the achool playground, waiting for her sister. All of a sudden the bell rang and a swarm of kids came running out of the school.

"GABI!!!" a little girl came running up to her and jumped up into her arms, hugging her sister tight.  
"Hey sweetie how are you?!" Gabriella asked her little sister she put her down and toke her backpack and then hold her hand, walking to the car.  
"IT WAS GREAT!! I LOVE my new teacher [well i don't!] and I have made so many new friends"  
Gabriella start giggling "I am glad thet you had a great day sweety!" they reached the car and Amy clinbed in the backseat, put her seatbelt on as Gabi put her backpack in the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So how was school for you today Brie?" the little girl asked her big sister.  
"It was great! My teachers are nice and I made a lot of new friends! "she replyed her sister and start the car and drive off.  
"COOL! Where are we going? This isn't how we go home. Well, I guess yuo can, but you'r taking the long way." she asked Gabi and Gabi jusr smiled and replyed "I know memers, I am going to go pick up Alex"  
|"Oh ok!" she smiled and looked out the window.  
After about 10 minuts of driving, she arrived at greentwig preschool.

Both Gabi and Amy jump out of the car and head towards the front of the school, waiting for Alex to come out with the rest of his class.  
"Ella?" a familer voice came fron behind Gabi so she turned around to face? Yep you guess thet right1 Troy!  
"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked the blue eye boy. "Well i am picking up my little brother, what about you"  
"Same her! Oh and Troy, this is my little sister Amy." she said and put her arm aroun her shoulder, pushing her forward a bit.  
She looked down at Amy and said "Memers, this is my friend Troy"  
"Nice to meet you Amy." he said as her put his hand out Amy toke his hand and shaked it smileing "It's nice to meet you too Troy"

"GWABI!!!" a little boy came running towars his sister, Gabi smiled and picked his up "Hey cutie!" she dived him a kiss on the cheek and huged him.  
"TWOYYYYYY!!!" another boy came running up but this time to Troy.  
"Hey buddy, how are you? Gabi this is my little brother Nick. Nick this is my friend Gabi ,her little sister and her little brother..---ALEX!!!!!" Nick cut troy off and poining to Alex.  
"Well looks like they have already met"  
"Yep! Alex, this is my friend troy" alex just waved.  
"Gabi what time is it?" ]SUMMER TIME! sorry i just had to do it..thet what happned when your wwatching HSM2 WAY too much[  
Gabi looked at her phon asd reply her sister "3:43, why? Wait, soccer practice it today, isn't it"  
Amy nodded and replyed "Yeah"  
"SHOOT! Practice starts at 4!" she turnd to troy and said"sorry troy, I have to go. See you at school tomorriw!" and with thet she walked off.  
"Its okay Ella, see you tomorrow! " and her walked off to his car, right next to Gabriella's.  
Looking over at Gabi as she opned the door for Amy and then put Alex in his seat, placinh a kiss on his chee befor getting in the car , not only was she , hot,SEXY,have the power to calm him dow, sweet, caring, and all thet other stuff, but she is good with little kids and loves her familey. Can she be any more perfect?

Gabi took Amy home to ger ready for soccer practice. When she got home, around she played with Alex for a little bit with Joe. At 5:30 the door opend.  
"KIDS!!! IM HOME!!!" her father called as he walked in the hous.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen with Alex in her arms and Joe following her "Hey daddy! How was work today?" she walked up to his and kissed his cheek, handing Alex off to him.  
"Hey dad" Joe and his dad mad thet manly hand shake.  
"Ahh.. work is work. How was school for you guys? and where is Amy?" there father said looking around for Amy.  
"GREAT!" Gabi and Joe called smileing.  
"Ohh and Amy is at soccer practice until 6:30." Joe added.

A couple of hours later, Amy is back from her soccer practice, every has eaten dinner, and Gabi is getting Alex ready for bad.  
She gave him a bath and has him dressed in his pajamas. "Ok buddy, what book do you want to read to you tonight?" she said lifting him up into bed and lookd at the bookshelf.  
"WHINNEYDA POOOO"  
"Ok, you got it cutie!" Gabi get the book, tucked Alex into bed, and read the book to him. By the time she was done, Alex is fast asleep. She give him a kiss on the cheek andturned on his night light, closing the door to his room.

Amy just got out of the shower and is in her roome - Gabi walked in [Knocked first but amy said to come in] "Heyy Brie! " Amy said smileing walking over to her drawer, getting her pajamas out.  
"Hey skittles, getting ready for bad"  
"Yep!" Amy put her clothes on her bad.  
"Ok well I will let you ger changed and come in to say goodnight when you're done." and with thet she leaved the room.  
Gabi said goodnight to Amy then got ready for bad herself. She then said goodnight to Joe and her dad, then heasded to bed.

---

Gabriella walked up to her locker, then felt two arms wraped around her "Hey troy, what's up"  
Troy let go and went to his locker thet was right near Gabriella's locker "Nothing much, you"  
Nothing much, just getting ready for another day of school and preparing for another day with the 'drama freak'" "Yeah... umm Gabi"  
"Yaeh Troy?" she closed her locker and turned around and leant against it, with one foot on her locker as well.  
"I want to ask you something" she could tell thet he's nervous.  
"Well what's up"  
"Well i was wondering if you would...if you wanted to hang out after school." she leaned back, he put his hand next to her head and leaned against it, hovering over her a little bit.

* * *

**Wow... 5 Ch's and all of them were on the first day for school! [did i said this right?] well reviwe!!**

**Please?**


End file.
